1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to toys. More particularly, the present invention pertains to doll-like toys. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns dolls having wetting capabilities.
2. Prior Art
There has been disclosed heretofore in the prior art a plurality of dolls having various human-type functions, such as, for example, a weeping capability, a crying capability and a wetting capability. Such types of dolls have enjoyed increased popularity over the years. The market that has been created has necessitated providing toys, such as dolls, which carry out life-like functions. Thus, the art has taught dolls of the type heretofore defined. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,080,439; and 3,839,819.
One of the more disconcerting problems relative to such types of dolls, and in particular, the wetting dolls, is the inability to trap the fluid as it is issued into the interior. of the doll. Although being desirous of necessitating the human function of eliminating the water, this does create a rather messy household situation, especially with younger children. When the fluid is issued from the doll it creates a household inconvenience which is not readily eliminated.
Yet, as the child gets older, it would be most beneficial if one could completely simulate the function of drinking and eliminating fluids. Yet, and as heretofore noted, the prior art has failed to teach a doll of the type under consideration herein which provides the capability of either trapping the fluid or permitting the fluid, once it is "ingested" to be eliminated from an orifice other than the mouth. It is to such a type doll with which the present invention is concerned.